Reunion
by lostrocksdonotoppose
Summary: This is my first fanfiction... so kindly do R&R....HAVE MERCY PLEASE! Basically Sawyer and Kate find out each other's past and realise that they are connected after all. Humph the last part a bit rushed. Certain parts really cheesy and st


Disclaimer - I WISH I OWNED LOST cries , distraught

Flashback

_Rain fell from the heavens, pattering noisily on the glass windows. Lightning flashed like a silver snake slithering silently across the vast velvet sky. Two children, one boy, James, and one girl, Katherine, were seated on the wooden floor of their shared room. The boy was 9 years old, had short blonde hair and nice blue eyes; in his hand was a Ken doll. The girl was 4 years old and was a brunette, unlike her brother, she held a Barbie doll in her hand, slowly inching her way nearer to the Ken doll. James told Katherine something, making her smile. Just then, there was a resounding 'bang', footsteps could be heard on the staircase. A woman burst into the room. _

'_James … Katherine… hide under the bed now! Don't worry, nothing will go wrong, I love you, children.' Saying this, she gave them each a tender kiss on the cheeks, fingering the locket with their family picture on it strung on each child's' neck. 'James, take care of Katherine…' With these last words, their mother left the room. Shouting could be heard from downstairs and then there was another bang… silence… Somebody entered their room, reeking of beer and cigarette smoke. He pulled a struggling Katherine from under the bed. James curled up into a ball and moved further in. His father was too drunk to notice him anyway. Both children's' eyes met for a brief moment. James closed his eyes for a brief moment… then… Bang! Bang…_

'NO! NO! Don't kill her!' Sawyer jerked up from his so called bed, bathed in cold sweat. It was just another nightmare… of the countless nightmares he had been having ever since they had crashed on this god-forsaken island. 'Dreamt someone was trying to kill your teddy bear Sawyer?' Kate smirked as she walked past him. 'None of your business what I dream about, Freckles' He spat. 'Look who's grumpy in the morning… suffering from PMS Sawyer?' Kate taunted, grinning. Sawyer swore at her and when she had gone, he opened up his bag of personal belongings, took out the silver locket with his family photo in it and put it around his neck. Now I have a necklace just like the Doc, he though bitterly as he fingered the picture in the locket.

**Flashback**

_James only came out from under bed when all the policemen had gone and the bodies had been removed. The policemen did not see him under the bed; but what if they had found him? He did not have any living relatives anyway. He'd rather live life on the road than be in an orphanage. But first, he had something to do. He sat down and wrote a letter, his eyes brimming with tears with each word he penned down. 'Dear Mr. Sawyer…' _

Back on the beach, Sawyer blinked back angry tears. In a matter of minutes, he had lost his family. Why? Because one man had come into his mother's life… because that man had conned away his father's money…because…because… From that day onward, James was nonexistent. He only existed in the back of Sawyer's mind, an innocent, intelligent boy who could have had a good future ahead of him. But because of one man, he became a thief, conman, womanizer and a one time murderer of the wrong guy. His conscience had berated him over and over again, he had considered turning over a new leaf. But somehow, he did not have the courage to. He had promised his mother that he would take care of Katherine … but now she was dead; there was no one he could care for.

Except Kate.

Somehow, looking at Kate, he was reminded of Katherine. They had the same hair colour and Katherine seemed a lot like Kate anyway. But no. Katherine was dead. She had died in 1979. Part of him had died in 1979 too. In the back of his mind, he still kind of believed that Katherine was still alive, he had not seen her body anyway, there was a possibility she had survived and hell, he was an optimist anyway…

**Kate's Tent**

Those eyes. Where had she seen them before? She opened up the locket hanging by a chain around her neck and silently touched the picture of her now-gone family. Her older brother James was rumoured to have killed himself, but somehow, she did not believe that. Maybe he thought she died and hoped to join her. She had not died. She was just lucky to have been shot in the shoulder. She ran her fingers over the faded scar on her shoulder. Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbled. Kate saw Sawyer approaching her; she stood up and ran into the forest. She needed to be alone.

**Sawyer**

Why did Kate run from me? Sometimes I just cannot understand what the fuck goes on in her head. Now Jack is after me too, here he comes. 'Yes doc?' I say, thinking of a sarcastic reply. 'Where did Kate go? A bad thunderstorm is coming; I think you should take out that necklace Sawyer. Who did you steal it from anyway? Shannon? It looks horrible on you.' 'I could say the same about your necklace, doc. Anyway I'm going to search for freckles.' I retort, if only he knew…

Kate had reached the clearing where Sawyer was tortured, their first kiss. She knelt down at the tree where she had first kissed Sawyer. She had taken a good look at his eyes that day and saw someone else, someone more vulnerable and someone almost human. That letter he carried around reminded her about her own situation. Maybe it was just pure coincidence, but then again…

'Freckles, last I checked, I wasn't tied to that tree with bamboo stuck up my nails… but if you want to kiss me again… I don't mind…' He reached up and touched Kate's hair. He used to do that with Katherine, it used to annoy her a lot. Kate smacked his hand and stood up. 'Get lost Sawyer, go back to the beach and leave me alone.' She told him in a choked up voice, tears had already began falling from her eyes, just like the rain from the sky. Lightning streaked across the sky. Kate turned and ran. Sawyer chased after her, shouting at her to go back to camp. Lightning kept streaking across the sky and the rain got heavier with each passing second. Then she could not hear Sawyer anymore. She stopped and took a few deep breaths.

**Flashback**

_Bang! Bang! One shot had gone through her father's head; the other had gone through her shoulder. The pain was too much for her to bear, the last thing she saw was her brother's eyes, which were shut, before the blackness enveloped her. She woke up in the hospital with a throbbing pain in her shoulder, but other than that she was fine. But even so, there was certain emptiness within her. She did not want to be sent to an orphanage. She wanted James. She wanted her family back. Salty tears fell from her eyes and she could taste them in her mouth. She smoothed back the hair of her Barbie doll. She would do anything, anything to turn the clock back, anything to go back to the times when her family was sound and whole, the time before her mother met the man called Sawyer._

She shook her head forlornly and removed the gold locket from her pocket. It was slightly tarnished on the outside, but the picture inside was still in good condition. Heaving a sigh, she turned back. It was time to go back to the beach, she might catch a cold. She looked ahead of her, and saw something lying in the mud. What was that? Kate took a few steps forward and let out an involuntary gasp of horror. Sawyer! She could recognize that dirty blonde hair anywhere. She fell to her knees by his unmoving body. There was a burn mark at the back of his t-shirt. 'Sawyer? Can you hear me?' She shook him, but there was no reply. Without even checking for a pulse, she hurriedly dragged him back to the caves. He needed Jack now.

**The Caves**

Kate stumbled into the caves dragging a muddy figure along with her. Charlie and Sayid stopped what they were doing and ran forward to help; Shannon went to call for Jack and Kate pushed back the hair that was covering Sawyer's face and tenderly kissed him on the cheek. As she did so, she noticed something around Sawyer's neck. It was a gold chain. What the hell was he doing wearing a gold chain? She pulled it out and saw a locket at the end of it. Her heart pounding, she fumbled to open it up. Inside was the same picture as the one in hers. Jack came rushing forward and when he took one look at Sawyer, his expression turned grave. 'Kate, he was struck by lightning, the chances of him surviving are not…' He was cut short by Kate yelling at him. 'Just do it Jack! Save my brother for me… please…just do your best…' All the survivors seemed shocked by this piece of news. Brother? Sawyer was Kate's brother? Shannon patted Kate's arm consolingly while Jack attempted CPR. His efforts to revive Sawyer were futile. Kate did not seem to believe the fact that her brother was dead. She pushed Jack aside and started pounding Sawyer's chest. 'GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE LIVING PLANE JAMES! JAMES… DON'T DIE! Please don't James… I have been searching for you since… since…Don't die please… I love you James… I love you and have never stopped loving you even when you left…Come back James…' She broke down and started heaving great big sobs. He had got struck by lightning because he was chasing after her. He still truly cared for her.

Despite the fact that Jack hated him, he still felt determined to get Sawyer or James, whatever his name was, reunited with Kate. Finally, Sawyer started breathing again, this time more steadily, and some colour returned to his face. Kate nearly cried with jubilance, she hugged Jack tightly and kissed him. 'Just give him a bit of time before he wakes up. It might be hours, it might be days. But he is lucky to have survived' Jack told Kate. Kate nodded, understanding. Hurley helped to lift Sawyer nearer to the fire and Kate wrapped him in a towel to keep him warm. Then she brought some of his stuff over to the caves from the beach, braving the horrible weather. As she rummaged through his personal belongings bag for Watership Down, she noticed something at the bottom of it. She could not help but smile a little… she pulled the Ken doll from the bottom of the bag.

**Flashback**

'_Katherine, Ken loves Barbie as much as I love you. And that's a lot baby sis…' James whispered into Kate's ear and she giggled. Unlike most brother and sisters, they did not fight much, but instead shared a really close relationship. She knew all his secrets and he knew all of hers. He played dolls with her and she played at the arcade.. _

Kate held Sawyer's hand and whispered something into his ear. Then she opened up Watership Down and started reading. The story was interesting but the fire was so warm… and she was tired after all…

'Freckles… that you?' A familiar southern drawl reached Kate's ears. She blinked, not believing her ears. She turned and looked at Sawyer. 'James.'

'Katherine' the siblings grinned. Reunited once more. ' I knew you were somewhere out there…' Kate murmured into her Brother's ear. Sawyer tried to get up but Kate stopped him. 'Rest. Hug me tomorrow.' Sawyer frowned a little. 'Hugs? Who said anything about hugs? I was just going to pinch you to make sure I wasn't dreaming, unconscious or dead. Though if I was the last two… pinching won't help.'

'Well, at least it's easier now. I can date Jack and you won't get mad.'

'**WHAT?' **


End file.
